The invention relates generally to electronic gaming equipment, and more particularly, to an electronic gaming machines, games and special or bonus game features that may be offered to facilitate and encourage game play thereon.
Gaming machines, have become a major source of entertainment in many parts of the world. Traditionally such machines were mechanical devices where a number of reels could be made to spin randomly. Each reel includes cells marked with a plurality of numbers or symbols. If, upon coming to a rest, the subsequent array of numbers or symbols displayed in the cells along a “payline” corresponded to predetermined patterns, then the machine would provide a prize or payout.
Bonus games that may be played in conjunction with the underlying slot game are often used to enhance the entertainment value of the game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the underlying game, but is typically initiated upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the underling game.
Some gaming players do not play slot type gaming machines because they find them unappealing. Even slot game players often seek out new games to play because while the symbols and themes may change, the overall design and game play of slot games often remains the same. Accordingly, new games and features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to attract new players, entice longer play and increased profitability.